


Don't Tell Gou

by scarletsaber (sushibunny)



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Haru is So Done With Them, M/M, Makoto has the patience of a saint, Rin is Terrible at Secrets, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/scarletsaber
Summary: Makoto and Rin recently started dating, and everything is going well. Except for the fact that Rin doesn't want to tell anyone, especially Gou. Which wouldn't be so bad- if Rin wasn't terrible at keeping secrets, that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [systems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/systems/gifts).



> I really loved all of your prompts, but this one was so cute I couldn't help myself ^^ I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Closeted Makoto/Rin shenanigans. Either them trying to keep Gou from finding out or Gou helping them keep it secret for reasons up to you. Prefer light and fluffy, comedy of errors style over angsting.

“Rin, I really don’t see why we can’t just tell her.”

Rin turned his head to look back at Makoto and gave him The Look- which he had become very familiar with over the last few weeks. Makoto sighed, knowing exactly what was coming. _Here we go again_.

“I already told you, Makoto. Gou just… isn’t ready,” Rin said- for what was probably the fiftieth time- running a hand back through his hair in the way that always immediately drew Makoto’s attention.

Makoto tried not to be distracted by the move- which he suspected had been Rin’s plan- before answering. “Gou-chan isn’t ready, or _you_ aren’t?”

Rin’s scowl was enough of an answer for him.

“Come on, Rin! I really don’t see what you’re so worried about.” Makoto shifted over on his bed until their arms were pressed together, nudging Rin with his shoulder. “You don’t think she wouldn’t… accept it, do you?”

“No, it’s not that,” Rin said with a sigh, leaning his weight against Makoto, head falling onto his shoulder, causing Makoto to smile down at him softly. “It’s just… As soon as we tell Gou _everyone_ is going to find out. And, I dunno. I kinda like having you all to myself.”

Makoto didn’t have to look to know Rin would be a bright red, though he did anyway. _Cute_. “That’s very sweet _Rinrin_ ,” he teased, chuckling at the “ _shut up_ ” groaned into his shoulder. “But, uh, you do know it’s not a complete secret, right?”

Rin pulled back, looking up at him in confusion. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“Well, Haru knows.”

“What?! You told Nanase?!”

“Well, no, not exactly.” Makoto looked away, blushing.

“What does that mean?” Rin asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Scratching his cheek nervously, Makoto attempted a smile, though it was a bit lopsided. “Um, well… Remember last week when you came to visit during practice?”

“Uh huh.”

“And how you pushed me up against the fence and uh, k-kissed me after Nagisa dragged Rei and Gou-chan into the club room to look at something?”

“Yeah…”

Makoto gave Rin a nervous smile, closing his eyes in what he hoped resembled one of his genuine grins- but was really just him avoiding eye contact. “Well, uh, Haru was still in the pool. And uh… saw… everything.”

“Shit.”

Makoto gave Rin a sympathetic look, patting his back as Rin hid his face in his hands.

“No wonder Haru’s been glaring at me all week.”

Makoto couldn’t help chuckling a little. “He’s just mad you told me not to tell him. He’ll get over it.”

Rin shot him a dubious look.

“...Eventually. Maybe some mackerel would help?” Makoto suggested as Rin flopped back on the bed, groaning. “You’re really not very discreet though, Rin,” he continued, eyeing Rin in amusement as he threw his arms up across his face. “I’m honestly surprised no one else has caught on by now.”

“Shut up,” came the muffled reply.

“Now, now.” Makoto laid down beside Rin, turning onto his side to face him. “Haru won’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Finally dropping his arms back to his sides, Rin turned his head to look at Makoto, resigned expression on his face. “It’s not that. I just… As soon as everyone knows about us they’re going to get involved. My sister, _Nagisa_ \- they’ll all be sticking their noses in our relationship. And… And I like it just being the two of us.”

Makoto couldn’t help smiling, especially when Rin blushed like that. “I like it too, Rin,” he said quietly, stretching out his hand and brushing a strand of hair behind Rin’s ear, making that blush deepen, much to Makoto’s delight.

“Sap,” Rin grumbled before reaching over and grabbing Makoto by the back of the neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Makoto laughed softly against Rin’s lips before melting into the warm feeling that was kissing Rin.

* * *

 

“Do you- really think this- ah! Think this is a good idea?” Makoto barely managed to ask between kisses, Rin relentless as he kept Makoto pressed against the door, knowing exactly what to do to keep Makoto pliant and mostly willing.

“Feels good to me,” Rin mumbled against the skin of his neck, nibbling teasingly down the column of tan skin.

“You know that’s not what I- Rin! Teeth! Not what I meant!”

Rin ignored his complaints, focusing his attention on the tempting collarbone peeking out from Makoto’s rumpled shirt. “Relax, Makoto. No one’s ho-”

“Mom! Onii-chan! I’m back!”

“Fuck!”

Makoto found himself suddenly shoved further into the room, almost tripping over himself and landing on Rin’s bed. Rin hurried to straighten his clothes out before rushing to grab their school books from where they had landed haphazardly when Rin had first pushed Makoto against his door. Makoto was unceremoniously tugged down to the floor, watching in a daze as Rin shoved a notebook at him and opened one of his own, pretending to be involved in the contents when his door was opened. _What is happening?_

“Onii-chan there you are! I was calling you- oh! Makoto-senpai, I didn’t know you were here,” Gou said as she stood in the doorway, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Ah, yes, Rin, uh, invited me over to, er, study,” Makoto said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he grinned up at her.

“Oh. Really?”

“His English is terrible,” Rin said, still not looking up. A sideward glance revealed that he was doing that to hide a deep blush, and Makoto had to suppress a smile.

“Haha, that is true!” Makoto gave a self deprecating laugh, hoping Gou would buy it- the part about Rin asking him over to study, not the horrible at English part; everyone already knew that was true.

“Okay,” Gou said slowly, looking at them strangely before shaking her head. “Anyway, is Mom not back yet?”

“Eh? No,” Rin said, finally looking up at his sister. “Did you need something?”

“Well, she said to start dinner if she wasn’t back by the time I got home…” Gou frowned, twisting her fingers together in front of herself.

“And let me guess, you want me to help?” Rin asked with a sigh, leaning his chin in his palm.

“Would you? Thanks, Onii-chan!” Gou beamed at him and Makoto couldn’t help laughing quietly at the glare/blush combo Rin was sporting.

Rin pushed himself off the floor, brushing nonexistent dirt from his pants. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s get started.”

“I’ll help too!”

Two sets of voices chorused a loud “No!”

Makoto flinched, looking up at the two siblings in question. He would have thought the matching expressions of horror on their faces were adorable if they weren't being directed at him. _Rude._

Rin informed Makoto he was a “disaster in the kitchen” at the same time Gou told him she had “heard about the incident with the fire.”

“You two are so mean!” Makoto wailed, pouting up at them. Gou bowed in apology before heading off to the kitchen, Rin just rolling his eyes and offering a hand to pull Makoto up from the floor.

“You can come watch… If you promise not to touch anything,” Rin said with a smirk, walking towards the door.

Makoto grabbed his wrist before he got too far, pulling Rin back so he was flush against Makoto’s chest. “No promises,” Makoto breathed against his ear, feeling Rin shiver in response. He smirked as he pulled away, laughing under his breath as he hurried from the room and the cursing boyfriend he left behind; Rin wasn't the only one who knew which buttons to press.

* * *

 

Makoto vaguely wondered why he always seemed to end up pressed against things whenever it came to Rin as the cold locker slats dug into his bare back. The thought was gone quickly, however, as Rin did that thing with his tongue that made Makoto's toes curl.

“You know it drives me crazy to watch you practice, right?” Rin husked against Makoto’s lips before trailing along his jaw and down his neck. “All half naked with those muscles; such a tease.”

“I can't really swim with a shirt on, Rin,” Makoto gasped, fingers tightening around Rin's hips. “And I can't help my muscles. They're not even that impressive or anything.”

“Makoto. Don't make me channel my sister at a time like this,” Rin chastised, giving a nip to Makoto's ear and earning himself a small yelp. “Your muscles are hot, don't argue.”

“Ah! I-if you say so.”

“Oh, I do.”

Makoto was sure he was at least a nice shade of pink as Rin continued his ministrations, working his way down to Makoto's chest.

“Rin, don't you think we should stop soon? The others are waiting for me- us, really. We've already been in here longer than we should have if you want to play it off as just getting changed.”

Rin sighed against Makoto’s still damp skin, causing a shiver to run through him. “Makoto, you’re killing the mood here.”

“I think having any of our friends- or your team members- barge in on us would be worse.”

Apparently not ready to give in yet, Rin stretched up on his toes so he was eye-to-eye with Makoto, firm bodies pressed together in a way that was not helping Makoto’s already foggy mind. “They could just wait until we’re finished.”

“I doubt you’d feel that way if it was Gou-chan.”

That finally did it, Rin bristling as he pulled back. “This is the men’s locker room, Makoto. Why would my sister come in here?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Rin. Why would your muscle-obsessed sister wander into the swim team locker room where a large number of half-naked, well-muscled guys would be?” Makoto asked, eyebrow raised. He tried not to laugh as Rin scowled at him before turning away.

“Fair point.”

Makoto smiled at his boyfriend’s back as he reached down to pull his clothes from his duffle. “Anyway, we really do have to hurry. The train back to Iwatobi leaves in… fifteen minutes! Rin! We’ve been in here for almost half an hour!”

Rin looked back over his shoulder, rolling his eyes at Makoto’s scandalized tone. “Relax, Mako. The train station isn’t that far, you’ll be fine.”

“But what are we supposed to say we’ve been doing in here this whole time?!”

Makoto did not appreciate the toothy grin Rin shot him before answering.

“Well, we can always just say I was teaching you a new technique. With my tongue.”

“That’s rich coming from someone who wants to keep our relationship a secret!” Makoto groused, frowning as he buttoned up his shirt.

Rin turned to face him at that, wearing a serious and slightly guilty expression. “Makoto… You know I’m not like, ashamed of us or anything, right?”

Makoto’s gaze softened and he gave Rin a small smile before he replied. “I know, Rin. You’re just a giant romantic who wants to keep me all to himself,” he teased, leaning over to peck Rin on the corner of the mouth, pulling back to chuckle at the red that was quickly covering Rin’s face.

“Shut up,” Rin grumbled, though there was no heat behind the words.

Smiling wider, Makoto focused back on finishing getting dressed- and ignoring the way Rin’s eyes seemed to rove over his body as he did. When they finally exited the Samezuka locker room there was a small crowd waiting along the wall outside, which quickly noticed their presence.

“Mako-chan! Rin-chan! Where have you two _been_?” Nagisa asked, bouncing up to them.

“Ah, just in the locker room, Nagisa,” Makoto said, holding his hands up in a bid to both placate and calm the exuberant boy.

“But what took you so long, hmmm?”

“We were discussing captain business,” Rin cut in before Makoto’s flush could spread from his ears.

Nagisa’s attention immediately switched to Rin and he moved to invade Rin’s personal space instead. “Oh, like what?”

“You’re not a captain so you don’t need to know!”

Makoto was thankful when Rei moved to pull Nagisa back a safe distance, as Rin looked about ready to bite him- and not in the way Makoto had come to enjoy. He looked over at the rest of the group, shooting Gou and Haru an apologetic look for his tardiness. Gou looked oddly thoughtful and Haru was openly glaring at Rin. _I guess he’s still not over it_ , Makoto thought with a sigh.

“We really should get going,” Makoto said, interrupting the oncoming argument Nagisa appeared to be attempting- rather successfully- to draw Rin into. “Sorry for keeping you all waiting. Ah, thank you for, uh, helping me, Rin.”

Rin turned from Nagisa to look at him, glare being replaced by a slightly awkward, yet fond look. “Yeah, uh, no problem.”

Makoto chose to ignore the snort from Haru. “Thanks again for agreeing to a joint practice. See you later, Rin.”

“Yeah, yeah. Later.” Rin’s gaze moved to the other four who were still standing there unmoving. “Well, what are you waiting for? You’re gonna miss your train! Get going!”

That finally got everyone moving.

“Bye bye, Rin-chan!”

“Thank you for your hospitality, Rin-san.”

“Call me about this weekend later, Onii-chan!”

“We wouldn’t be about to miss the train if you weren’t-”

“Come on, Haru, let’s go! Mom wants you to come over for dinner tonight, she’s making that mackerel teriyaki you like.”

“...Fine.”

Makoto looked back over his shoulder as he ushered his team out the door, catching Rin’s eyes and shooting him a grin. He only laughed a little when Rin turned red in response.

* * *

 

“Rin-chan! What are you doing here?”

The piercing cry broke Makoto’s concentration and he fell out of his stroke, rolling over to stand in the pool as he pulled off his goggles and cap to look towards the noise. He was surprised to see it was indeed Rin standing on the deck of the Iwatobi pool, clearly doing his best to not blatantly stare at Makoto- which made Makoto's face warm in response.

“Huh?” Rin appeared distracted before turning back to Nagisa, who had hopped out of the pool to greet him.

“I said~, 'what are you doing here?'”

Before Rin could answer the question- which Makoto was wondering about himself- Gou spoke up, walking over from where she had been advising Rei on the other side of the pool.

“Yeah, Onii-chan, why are you here? We didn’t have a joint practice scheduled.”

Rin scoffed, shifting awkwardly. “What? Can’t a guy come visit his sister without getting the third degree?”

Gou merely raised a brow. “He can. If that was why you were here. Which it isn’t.”

Rin rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. “Fine. I’m here to, uh, race Haru. Obviously.”

Makoto felt a fleeting prick of hurt at the idea that Rin hadn’t come to see him; until he realized that Rin’s gaze kept flicking over to him as he made his way to the ladder to climb out, and not to Haru, who was still floating aimlessly in the middle of the pool. _Rin is an awful liar_ , he thought fondly.

“Oh really?” Gou questioned, glancing between her brother and the oblivious swimmer.

“Of course. Hey, Haru! Quit floating around and race me!”

Makoto watched with no small amusement as Haru slowly rolled over in the water, shot Rin a glare, and ducked underneath, slowly swimming in the opposite direction.

“Hey! Don’t you ignore me, fish-face!”

“Onii-chan… If you’re going to race Haruka-senpai, where is you suit?”

Rin’s eyes darted over to Gou in confusion. “Huh?”

“Your swimsuit. Why aren’t you wearing it?”

“Uh… I forgot?” Rin definitely looked embarrassed then, eyes falling to the ground, cheeks flushed.

Makoto’s eyes went wide at that. It was very unlike Rin to forget his suit. Makoto actually wondered sometimes if he always carried it around with him- just a step below Haru always wearing his jammers; he always seemed to have it whenever impromptu races between the two broke out, at least. He looked around at the rest of his friends, who all looked equally surprised- except Haru of course, who was still gliding carelessly underwater. Gou opened her mouth to say something, eyes going narrow, but fortunately Nagisa jumped in before she could question Rin further.

“That’s okay, Rin-chan! You can borrow one of mine!”

Rin shot him an unimpressed look. “No thanks. I heard all about the spare you lent speedo-glasses over there. Pass.”

Rei sputtered incoherently while Nagisa pouted, though Makoto had a feeling he was more disappointed in not getting to dress Rin up in whatever ridiculous swimsuit he had in his bag than having his taste insulted.

“What about you though, Rei?” Rin asked, turning to the red faced boy. “We’re about the same size, right?”

Makoto wasn’t sure how he managed but Rei went even redder at that.

“Ah, m-my apologies, Rin-san. I do not have a spare suit.”

“Eh? Why not, Rei-chan?”

“I could not find one sufficiently beautiful enough!”

Rin groaned, rolling his eyes as Nagisa continued to tease Rei. Ignoring the two, he turned to Gou, who had walked up beside him, raising a brow in question.

“Maybe you could borrow one of Haruka-senpai’s,” she suggested, squinting at him closely.

Leaning back from the force of her gaze a bit, Rin frowned. “I’d rather not wear fish-breath’s leftovers,” Rin said loudly, clearly looking to rile up Haru.

A quick glance over to the pool showed Haru was back to floating, though he still ignored Rin.

“Oi, I’m talking to you-!”

“Come on, Rin, you can borrow my extra suit,” Makoto said exasperatedly, grabbing Rin’s arm and pulling him bodily towards the club room.

Once inside Makoto shut the door behind them, turning back to give Rin his best disapproving-big-brother look. Thankfully Rin had the good grace to look slightly guilty.

“What are you doing here, Rin? Coming to race Haru and not remembering your swimsuit? That’s a pretty flimsy excuse,” Makoto chided, crossing his arms over his chest to further impress upon Rin his feelings on the matter.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry.” Rin looked up from where he had been staring holes into the floor. “I just hadn’t seen you in over a week and I… kinda… missed you. I guess.” The last part was almost a whisper, and Makoto barely heard it, though it still made his ears pink. “I wasn’t thinking clearly. Sorry.”

Makoto sighed but couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “It’s alright. I missed you too. Just… Maybe come up with a better cover story next time? Or, oh, I don’t know, _tell your sister already_?”

Rin rolled his eyes, though it was clear to Makoto he wasn’t upset by the dig. “Yeah, yeah. Where’s the suit already?”

A quick look through his cubby found his old suit, and he held it out to Rin. “I hope it’s not too big on you,” he teased, laughing silently at Rin’s blush.

“Hey! You’re not that much bigger than me, you know!”

“Relax, Rin. I’m just kidding. Besides,” he added, hiding a grin, “this is my one from last year, so it’s a size smaller. You should be okay.”

Rin growled as he grabbed the legskins from Makoto’s hands, gaining another laugh from Makoto. He set them down on the bench, placing his jacket down beside it, hands moving to the hem of his shirt before he paused, looking up at Makoto with a mischievous grin. “Gonna watch me change, Mako?”

It was Makoto’s turn to blush then, face lighting up at the suggestion. “N-no!”

Rin stopped him before he could bolt from the room, placing a hand on Makoto’s chest and pushing him back against the cubbies. Makoto noticed Rin was also a nice shade of red, but still continued on, hands returning to his shirt and pulling it off in one swift motion. Makoto knew he should probably try to leave again, but he was stuck in place, watching Rin strip off the rest of his clothes until he was only left in a pair of green boxers. Makoto took a moment to appreciate the color choice before Rin ran his fingers along the waistband, teasingly dipping below before grabbing hold, pulling the fabric down slightly then back up, locking eyes with Makoto after.

Makoto’s mouth was dry as he watch Rin repeat the motion, boxers sliding lower and lower at each pass- Makoto’s face going redder and redder in return. Just before Makoto knew the tug was about to reach the point of no return, there was a loud bang on the door and Makoto shrieked in surprise, Rin jolting in response to the sudden interruption, elastic snapping against his skin.

Then the door was being open, and Rin scrambled for a towel, throwing it around his waist and jumping away from Makoto just before Gou burst in, followed by a curious Nagisa and a worried Rei.

“What’s going on in here?” Gou demanded, eyes darting between Rin and Makoto. “You guys were taking forever, so I came to check on you, but then there was a scream…”

Makoto was sure he had never been so red in his entire life. “Ah, that, uh, that was me. You startled me when you knocked on the door… Sorry.”

“Mako-chan is scared of everything, huh?” Nagisa questioned, ignoring Rei’s disciplinary cry of his name.

“Uh, haha, I guess so…”

“Will you guys get out?! Let me change in peace already!” Rin yelled, frustrated by the interruption and subsequent barging in of most of the Iwatobi Swim Team. He threw his discarded shirt at them, attempting to hurry the process along.

Makoto scrambled to get everyone out so Rin could finish changing- alone. He caught Rin’s eyes right before he pushed Nagisa from the room, and wondered how Rin could manage to look so utterly cocky while still being about as red as his hair.

* * *

 

“What do you feel like for lunch, Rin?” Makoto asked, looking over as they walked through Iwatobi the next weekend. It was a beautiful day for a walk- or a date- and they had decided to take full advantage of it.

“I dunno. Not mackerel,” Rin said with a shudder, recalling how Haru had attempted to force feed him some of his offering of apology-mackerel that morning.

Makoto chuckled. “Okay, that’s fine with me.” He was about to suggest they try the new ramen stand when he caught sight of a familiar head of red hair. “...Is that Gou-chan?”

“Huh?” Rin’s head whipped in the direction Makoto was squinting, eyes going wide in realization. “Shit.”

“Oh! Onii-chan! Makoto-senpai! What are you doing here?”

 _So much for our quiet date_. “Ah, we just ran into each other. Funny, huh?” Makoto said, rubbing the back of his neck as he attempted a nonchalant smile.

Gou hummed in response, looking intently at her brother before responding further. “Well, good, then you won’t mind coming with me to meet up with the rest of the team. Nagisa is dragging everyone to some pastry shop he won’t stop talking about, and you should both come too.”

“Eh, ‘everyone’? Even Haru?” Makoto asked, thoroughly confused. Haru hadn’t mentioned anything when he saw him earlier, and usually he would do anything to avoid being dragged out of his house; unless it was to some body of water, of course.

“Yup! So you two should definitely come along!” Gou insisted, planting herself in between the two and grabbing both their wrists, dragging them in the direction of the pastry shop.

Rin shot Makoto a scowl which he answered with an apologetic look and a shrug. _Not much we can do about it now_. Besides, Makoto would never say no to a pastry…

“You know I hate sweet things,” Rin muttered for probably the fifth time after they sat down, the shop thankfully not far off from where Gou had found them.

“Don’t be such a party pooper, Rin-chan!” Nagisa crowed, earning himself a glare- though he was too involved in his giant strawberry sugar monstrosity to notice.

“Here, try this, Rin,” Makoto said, holding out his fork. “It’s dark chocolate, not very sweet; I think you’ll like it.”

Rin gave him a dubious look before Makoto smiled sweetly at him, gaining a blush and grumble before Rin made to grab the fork holding the confection. Makoto pulled it back, eyes lit up with a rare teasing spark before he held it out to Rin’s mouth. Rin’s eyes went wide, about to refuse when Makoto raised an eyebrow, daring him to back down. And of course Rin didn’t, his signature competitive streak winning out and making him lean in and bite the cake directly from the utensil, maintaining eye contact with Makoto the entire time.

“Good?” Makoto asked, voice low and silky smooth.

“...Yeah,” Rin admitted, face going red as what he had just done caught up to him.

Makoto was brought out of his teasing when Rei started coughing next to him, bright red and teary eyed as he attempted to correct the flow of air to his lungs.

“Swallowed… wrong…” was all he could gasp out, refusing to look Makoto in the eyes when he asked if he was alright.

Concerned yet knowing he couldn’t do anything to help, Makoto went back to his cake happily- it really was delicious. He only looked up when he felt Haru’s gaze on him from across the table. He gave his friend a quizzical look, silently asking why Haru was looking at him with a look that was half incredulous, half exasperated. Haru just sighed, shaking his head and going back to the fish pastry he had been pleased to find they served. Makoto vaguely wondered why his friends were acting so strangely before the cake took over his attention once again.

Once everyone had finished, they filtered back outside the shop, preparing to separate and go their own ways. Makoto was trying to figure out if he should attempt to meet up with Rin later or if Gou would find her brother disappearing suspicious when Nagisa interrupted his thoughts.

“This was really fun, I’m glad Mako-chan and Rin-chan took time out of their date to come too!”

Makoto was fairly certain it was unhealthy to blush so much.

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Rin sputtered, whirling on Nagisa. “We’re not on- we’re not _dating_!”

Gou rolled her eyes. “Oh give it a rest, Onii-chan. We all know you’re dating.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, we’ve known for like a month. Did you really think you could hide it from us?”

“Yeah, you’re really bad at lying, Rin-chan.”

“A month?! That’s practically the whole time! Who told you?”

“Haruka-senapi did.”

“What!” Rin was so red Makoto was afraid he would pass out- or throttle Haru perhaps.

“Haru! You promised!” Makoto wailed, finally finding his voice again as he looked at his friend with a pout.

Haru shrugged. “I saw you two the next day, you desecrated the water; that voids any promise. Plus Gou offered me mackerel if I told her what was going on with you two.”

“H-Haru! Don’t say things like that!”

“Yeah, fish-brains, we were just making out in the pool!”

“Rin!” Makoto sighed, sagging down against the building behind him. “Well, at least everyone knows now! That’s a plus!” he said, turning to Rin with a hopeful smile.

Gou looked at Rin skeptically. “…Did you tell Mom yet?”

“Uh… no? And let’s not…”

“Rin~!” Makoto covered his red face with his hands. _Will this never end?!_


End file.
